Of Ghouls and Monsters
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: (AU) Halloween, the one time of year Tsuna and his friends can go out as they truly are. Monsters. Not bloodthirsty monsters that cause trouble on purpose. More like clumsy monsters that cause trouble on accident. By the end of the night that celebrates ghouls, will the town know of their existence? Or will they be able to live in piece as usual? (Two-Shot)


**Title: **_"Of Ghouls and Monsters"_

**Summary: **_Halloween, the one time of year Tsuna and his friends can go out as they truly are. Monsters. Not bloodthirsty monsters that cause trouble on purpose. More like clumsy monsters that cause trouble on accident. By the end of the night that celebrates ghouls, will the town know of their existence? Or will they be able to live in piece as usual?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the amazingness of KHR! I don't own the amazing characters, either. I do, however, own the plot to this story._

* * *

Tsuna yawned tiredly, his brown eyes watering lightly and one of his pale hands lifting up slowly from his side to cover his mouth. His brown hair was wild; the gravity-defying brown locks sticking up in odder directions than usual. His eyes were dull in color, heavy with sleep still. The brunet's feet dragged against the smooth marble floors softly, he being too lazy to lift them up.

"Tsuna," called someone from behind him, the loud volume of the voice echoing in the long hallway. The happy-go-lucky tone immediately sent a small wave of energy into him, making him wake up a bit quicker. An arm slung around his neck in a friendly manner, the warmth radiating off of the limb barely noticeable to the shorter being.

"Good evening," Tsuna mumbled out groggily, the ending sound being warped into the beginning of another yawn. Once again his brown eyes watered, but was ignored by his taller friend, Yamamoto. Though when the brunet wiped away the yawn-induced tears, those amber eyes turned to him in curiosity-driven observation.

Yamamoto laughed lightly, poking one of the small brunet's puffy pale cheeks in a teasing-way. "Still sleepy," he asked good-heartedly, the usual joyful smirk being replaced with his all-too common grin instead. The brunet, in turn, smiled gently, fondness filling his brown orbs. He relaxed into the arm around him, closing his eyes and allowing his friend to guide him.

A sigh escaped his lips along the way, and he stated in a quiet voice he only ever had during meetings between his colleagues and other clans, or, more commonly, in the 'mornings', "Yeah. I was up late into the afternoon finishing my paperwork. Ya'know, you guys have been getting really rowdy lately."

At the comment, Yamamoto gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. His white teeth shined in the ever-dim lighting of the hallway, "Well, you know what time of year it is. We can't help but be excited!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuna waved off the excuse as he opened the door to the large dining room, moving away from his taller friend and colleague to stretch. He lifted his arms above his head, clasping his hands together and pulling until he heard a soft pop in his elbows. With that, a satisfied sigh of air rushed out of him, and he made his way over to his usual seat at the head of the table.

Yamamoto took the seat to his left, grasping the awaiting glass of milk as soon as he sat down. He brought the rim of the clear glass cup to his lips and let the cool liquid run into his mouth and down his throat. The cup made a _clank _sound as the bottom of it hit the wooden table, the tan being not giving a thought about being noisy.

Silence enveloped the dining room, neither of them trying to make conversation. The atmosphere was comfortable and calm, one that usually only surrounded the two of them during the early hours of the evening. After a few more blissfully quiet minutes, the double doors slammed open and the air took an electric feeling, as though a storm was brewing.

The smell of tobacco smoke filled the room before dissipating, and a silver-headed teenaged-looking boy walked in. His silver-green eyes were narrowed slightly in irritated, and a cigarette was in between his lips, the tip a fiery red. His skin was pale, and one of his hands was in his pocket, while the other put out the cancer-stick in his mouth before throwing it randomly.

Tsuna blinked a few times, his mind processing what happed rather slowly, before a smile graced his face. He tilted his head to the side and his brown locks of hair, which were still messy from tossing and turning in his sleep, shifted slightly to the side. "Good evening, Gokudera-kun."

At the sound of the brunet's voice, the silver-head turned his gaze over to the smaller being at the head of the table. Immediately, his silver-green eyes shined with admiration and a large smile spread on his once scowling face. He rushed over to the right seat next to Tsuna's, and stood by the chair as he greeted the short brunet.

"Good evening, Boss," Gokudera said enthusiastically, bowing lightly in respect. The tan being across from him chuckled lightly, earning the terrifying glare of the silver-head, who made a _tch _sound in disapproval, "Give the Boss your respect, idiot! Say good morning to him or die!"

"I already have."

"He already has."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other as they talked at the same time, blinking in surprise for a moment or two before breaking out into grins. Gokudera, on the sidelines, gasped at the reaction, believing that his precious Boss should have demanded more respect or gratitude.

The shortest of the three of them relaxed into his seat as his two friends argued with each other over a random topic. It was the same routine they did early in their 'day'. While the tan being was calm most of the time, never thinking ill of anyone, he couldn't help but tease the hotheaded silver-head. It was fun watching his reactions, and hearing the all-too serious tone he used for threats.

"Tch," Gokudera grumbled with a glare pointed at the happy-go-lucky person across from him, taking a seat in the chair to his precious Boss's right side. His mood lightened at the thought that _he _was the right-hand man of the Clan's soon-to-be ruler. Not the constantly smiling idiot.

Once the air around the silver-headed being settled to a more stable feeling, a servant came rushing out of the door opposite of the entrance. It swung open without the use of a doorknob, since behind it was the heavy-duty kitchen. The sounds of people yelling at one another and various mixing and cooking sounds were heard from beyond it before the door was once again closed.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Young Master," the servant, who appeared to be a man of around twenty five with wavy, greased back brown hair, olive-toned skin, and pale green eyes said, bowing in apology. He stood next to the head of the table, directing his sincerity to the short brunet, who smiled and disregarded the formalities. "What will you be having today?"

"The regular," Tsuna said simply, the kind smile never slipping from his face. His brown eyes stared up at the taller man, curiosity shining through it. _He's new, _the brunet noted. The servant wrote down the order from the soon-to-be Ruler, knowing the cooks would know what it was. _I wonder what type he is, _the kind-hearted brunet wondered silently.

With a look to the right, the servant gulped nervously. The twitching eyebrows of the Boss's right-hand man were never a good sign. But thankfully, he hadn't forgotten his lucky penny, which was in the breast pocket of his dress shirt. The brass coin blessed him for the millionth time, and instead of getting the same 'punishment' as the previous waiter before him, he got a cold reply.

"The same for me as well, idiot."

Tsuna wanted to chuckle at the tone, knowing that his right-hand man was obviously restraining himself from yelling, but he kept it inside. His brown eyes observed the servant's well-kept terrified expression, unknowingly making the olive-skinned waiter feel nervous.

With a stiff turn to the left, where the ever-smiling tan being sat, amber eyes looking at the servant with curiosity and amusement, the servant let out a shaky mutter of words. Yamamoto, not being able to speak gibberish, allowed his black eyebrows to furrow in confusion, though the smile never left his face.

The waiter blushed fiercely at his screw up, mentally gaping horrified at the thought of messing up in front of his soon-to-be Boss. The one that made his paychecks. The one that gave him lodging. And the one that could _fire _him at a moments notice. After a second of being completely and utterly terrified of either being beaten to a bloody pulp by the right-hand man glaring murderously at him, or fired on the spot, the servant cleared his throat.

"W-what will you have today, sir," he asked shakily, trying to hold in the tremors that were attempting to rake down his body. One of his brown eyebrows was twitching in nervousness, and he had to restrain himself from tapping a foot against the marble flooring.

"Same as Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed out, finding the overly worried waiter quite amusing. As the waiter scrambled to write down the same order for the third time, sweat lightly gliding down his face, the tan-being added, "With a glass of milk on the side, of course."

"O-ok," the servant said, eyes wide as he scribbled it onto the paper. He only got to the _M _in milk before the doors opened loudly and two overly excited beings stepped in. He visibly jumped at the presence of two more of the Boss's friend as they came running in.

"Breakfast! Gyahahaha," one of them giggled. It was a child no more than five, a wide and mischievous grin on his tan, pudgy face. His eyes were wide, as most toddlers were, and were a pale shade of green, but were more milky than his own. His hair was bushy in a giant Afro, and he wore a cow-printed suit with a tail to match.

"EXTREME! Time to eat," the other yelled. He looked around the age of sixteen, with white hair and tan skin. His eyes were gray, bright and sparkling with anticipation of food. A white band was on his nose, though only for show. Both of his fists were in front of him in a fighting stance, taped like a professional boxer, and he threw a few punches to the air for no reason.

"Good evening, Lambo, Ryohei," Tsuna said pleasantly, giving the same fond smile as he did to all of his friends. The two of them, who had been running around cheerfully in circles, looking as though they were about to start skipping and singing, stopped and looked over at him.

"Good evening to the EXTREME, Sawada," Ryohei yelled, throwing his fist in the air several times in excitement. He grinned over happily, looking too awake for someone that had gotten up only moments before.

"Tsuna," Lambo said, giving his signature laugh to the brunet as he ran over to him. He wobbled slightly on his feet, showing that he was still tired. Once the toddler was at the soon-to-be Boss's chair, the brown-eyed being picked him up and settled him onto his lap softly, wrapping his arms around the cow-child's torso. "Lambo-san wants breakfast!"

Tsuna turned to the waiter who was standing next to his chair in shock, looking petrified as though Medusa herself had just turned him to stone. _That could have been a possibility, _he thought, chuckling to himself. _Except Ms. Medusa is on vacation right now. _

"Lambo will have his usual," the brunet stated kindly, closing his eyes and trying to send the shocked servant one of his calming smiles. It seemed to work, as it usually did. The olive-skinned being snapped out of his gaze and gained a bit of color to his skin, his face turning a dark shade of red. "And Ryohei will have his usual as well."

Lambo, having heard that his breakfast had been ordered for him, climbed out of his 'older brother's' lap and onto the table. The small cow-child ignored the hotheaded silver-head as he made his way to his usual seat, which was the third seat on the right. One away from Gokudera, who was visibly steaming in irritation.

"EXTREMELY thanks, Sawada," Ryohei once again yelled, jogging to his seat next to Lambo's, which was the fourth seat to the right. The waiter blinked in surprise at how all of them knew exactly their place to seat, as though it was second nature in the early evening hours.

The servant blinked his pale green eyes a few times before smiling brightly on the inside. He was free to go! He'd taken all the orders without getting hurt (Excluding his eardrums) or getting fired! With a pleasant and satisfied, as well as relieved, atmosphere around him, he began to make his way back to the safety of the kitchen. Just to be stopped by the pitying voice of his kind Boss.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but you may want to wait a few more minutes… We still have three more members that have yet to arrive."

By the sincere, apologizing tone the brunet used, the waiter knew that he was truly sorry for making him stay in the chaos of the dining room. As invisible tears fell pathetically from his eyes, he turned around and stood next to the chair at the head of the table. His heart became filled with dread with each pitying glance his Boss gave him. _Are the remaining members that bad? _

When the door opened and the sound of sparring was heard, the servant had to hold back a cry of terror. Two teenaged-looking boys walked into the dining room, one defending with a trident and the other attacking with tonfas. The one with the trident was slightly taller, with blue hair shaped in what seemed to be a pineapple, and missed matched eyes, one red and the other blue.

The one with the tonfas had black hair that fell lightly into his face, which was slightly tanned, though not as much as Ryohei or Yamamoto. His face showed little emotion, though the twitch of his dark eyebrows was enough to convey the message that he was angry. And irritated.

Behind them was a girl that was blushing slightly, the red stains on her cheeks more noticeable with her pale skin. Her hair was styled like the trident-wielding being, though it was purple instead of blue. A black eye patch covered one of her eyes, though the other was purple. She shyly went around her brother and his sparring partner, taking her seat next to Yamamoto, the second seat on the left.

"Good evening, Chrome," Tsuna greeted, ignoring the two fighting beings that had come in with her. She looked over at him and gave a small and shy smile.

"Good evening, Bossu."

The servant, getting over his shell shock of the violence so early in the evening, turned to Chrome and blushed softly. He asked her order, and she replied that she would like her usual, and then turned away from him. He, in turn, looked the way she was, noting that there was a serious glint in her eyes, and saw two things.

One was a very pointy, sharp looking trident flying towards him, the sharp points aimed at his head. And the other was a metallic, dangerously glinting tonfa that looked more than a little bit painful.

He closed his pale green eyes quickly, scrunching into a standing ball and lifting his hands up to protect his face. It didn't even occur to him that he could have just moved out of the way.

* * *

**AN: **_Ok, so, I know today is Halloween, and it's my deadline, but I can't seem to get back into this. XD So here, it'll be two chapters. Next one will be up when I write it…whenever that is. (Btw, you can thank RondineeLion [Whom you should check out. He's currently an 8027 writer. :3] for convincing me to just post it)._

_Anyways, I'm holding off on "Labyrinth" because I'm not all that into the idea at the moment. XD I'mma finish other stories before anything… or I'll just post a chapter when I want to.. I don't._

_Please review! Tell me what you think! How's my writing when I don't rush through everything?_


End file.
